


Winning

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>introducing smuggler Lyriwen and her new partner in crime Koth Vortena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress

Captain Lyriwen, red hair, scar on one cheek, thief, liar, competent sabacc player, and Galaxy wild child had chased the Emperor of the Sith with Darth Marr into Wild Space. Whilst being on an Imperial cruiser was in itself perfectly strange. What she expected when they were caught in the well layed net - her death- did not happen. She put it down to luck.  
She killed the Emperor and was thrown into carbonite for five years. Wild dreams, people she knew once, her crew lying dead. In the middle of it all Lyriwen considered asking Valkorian for a stiff drink.

  
Then Lana came, with her painful cure. Lyriwen was still the same naive self she had always been. More or less.

Then she met Koth Vortena. Koth she decided was good looking, a decent pilot, honest about who he was. He seemed happy with her around , responding to the flirting with curiosity. She felt a draw towards him, a sense of safe haven she had not felt since early days with Corso, and later on Voss. He was special. Making sure he was not taken already Lyriwen realised that he was there when she needed him, no questions.

  
Then Asylum.

  
“A champion is better if they come back in one piece. No heroics Koth, stay alive.” She had said, meaning every word.

Then there was the battle with Arcann. He stabbed her with his sabre. Right through, she should have died. Koth had run up seeing her distress, he had saved her.   
“I didn't run all this way to watch you die.” He said  
“I wouldn't give you an unhappy ending.” Lyriwen had replied falling into his arms, more injured than she expected. He had kissed her, and she had returned the kiss. A moment of sweet in a dark day.  
They escaped.  
She nearly died.

  
It was Len who carried her to the med bay, of that she was fairly certain. Koth had not left the med bay, even unconscious she could smell his aftershave. When she woke up Koth and Lana were both sitting there watching her.  
“Nothing better to do than watch me sleep?” Lyriwen asked as she struggled to sit upright.  
“Easy…” Lana said “ we weren’t sure you would make it..”  
“Never seen someone take a lightsaber to the gut and live.”  
“Valkorian must have kept me alive.” Lyriwen sighed, pretty sure that Valkorian was keeping a list of times she owed him.   
“At least you are alive.” Some indescribable emotion flicked momentarily across Koth's face.  
Lana frowned and made an excuse to leave.   
Koth helped her up to standing, she was unsteady on her feet.  
“I..ah..” Koth looked at her solemnly. “I thought I had found you, only to lose you.”  
“Oh Koth.” He placed his arms around her holding her tightly.   
“Perhaps we haven't known each other that long..”  
“It wouldn't matter, if you know you know..” Lyriwen looked up at him, his dark brown eyes returning the gaze. “ and I know.” She finished softly. The thought clicked in her mind then that he really was the guy for her. It felt as if she had waited her whole lifetime for him.  
“I don't say this lightly, but I love you.” Koth murmured.

Lana told her about the alliance forming. Lyriwen was a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. She rather not be in charge. They started to build the base and she had hope.  
Theron Shan arrived, bringing her ship to her. It was good to see Theron, and if Lyriwen doubted her feelings for Koth then seeing Theron cemented them, because she had been attracted to Theron in the past but now it was like seeing a big brother.

“I win, again!” Lyriwen pushed her red hair out of her intensely green eyes to look over at Koth. Handsome, endearingly cheerful Koth. He reminded her of Corso Riggs, her second in charge of her crew. All the good things about Corso, and she instantly regretted breaking the farm boy’s heart.   
“How do you do that?”   
“Be glad we aren't playing strip sabacc.” Lyriwen giggled as Koth raised an eyebrow.  
“That was an option?”

  
Lyriwen came around to where Koth was sitting and flung her arms around him.  
“Remind me again just how this all started?”   
He grinned at her, they might not have known each other that long compared to the rest, but he had known her long enough that he could appreciate the smugglers attitude to living. He counted his lucky stars she survived Arcann.  
“You were the damsel in distress…” He exaggeratedly flung a hand out like some actor from an old holo vid. “ I was the dashing handsome captain that came to your rescue!”   
“Ha! And all the rest.”   
Koth turned to look at her, they were in the cantina right now, he wondered how soon they could get away. He would much rather convey the rest in private. He kissed her below her ear whispering “Thinking that we could have this conversation somewhere….”

“Commander?” Theron came over then, watching with mixed feelings showing on his face as Lyriwen untangled herself from Koth's arms.  
“Theron….don’t call me that unless you have to…” She grimaced, “know how long it took me to get used to being called Captain..”  
“Sorry.” He sat down and ordered a caf “ long day.”  
“Eh don't drink caf then, try something that will make you sleep.”  
“Theron does not sleep.” Koth noted “not that I have seen.”  
Theron shrugged, truth was he did not get enough sleep but it wasn't so much about work, more about worry for those around him, and his absent mother.

“You know I will sleep eventually, when things are settled. What are you two up to?”  
“Learning that when Lyriwen says she can play sabacc a little, she means wipe the floor with all her opponents.”  
Theron laughed he had learnt already, having watched Jackaroo and D4 together on Rishi not only lose to the girl but have to promise to pay her before she left. Not that she ever collected, Theron suspected she just enjoyed winning.  
“You didn't bet something valuable I hope.” He said “She has a reputation…”  
Koth looked uncomfortable and Theron had to assume it was because of something he had bet.  
“You didn't tell me..” Koth directed at Lyriwen who was laughing.   
“Most people make the mistake of not asking, and assuming.’ She wiggled her eyebrow at him “Like I said we could always play strip sabacc.”  
“Ah..” Theron shook his head, he had seen how that one went too. Back on Rishi they had played those games. On Yavin it had been a more desperate need for company. And now, now he had lost her to Koth.  
“Take it you have played her in the past?” Koth laughed  
“She lost deliberately for a couple of rounds, then I was completely… Well..” Theron shook his head.  
‘Now THAT was fun.” She said reaching over and stealing Koth’s drink.   
“Yeah,” admitted Theron ‘I think you both win in that situation.’  
‘Unless you play Kaliyo.” Lyriwen shook her head, she still didn't like the Rattataki girl, especially not when she flirted with Koth.  
‘Poor Len.” Koth agreed, quietly storing the thought of Theron and Lyriwen together as something that he and Theron should quite likely discuss in Lyriwens absence.  
Lyriwen returned the empty glass in front of Koth, stretched and said “Well my work here is done, see you in a bit Koth and night Theron.”

Koth waited until she had left the room.  
“Stars that woman.” He shook his head bemused that he had fallen for her.  
“Yes I know.’  
“Theron,” Koth said then carefully trying to discuss a delicate matter.   
“You want to know if we were….” Theron replied  
“If she was yours….” Koth said at the same time.   
The two men looked at each other a moment. Over the time they had known each other, it had been an easy brotherhood against Lana that had kept them talking. This conversation, Koth felt, had been a long time coming.  
“She is a wild and free woman…”Theron admitted “Never met anyone quite like her.”  
“She is.”  
“We were together for a bit on Rishi and Yavin… I care for her a great deal but I could never tie her down, so it is okay I get that she loves you.” Theron half smiled   
“You are saying you love her?” Koth asked going directly to what the issue might be that he had seen flicker on Theron’s face.  
“Yeah I suppose I am.” Theron said running a hand in his hair, “Sounds terrible, but, if you break her heart I don't know what I'd do…”  
‘Understood.’ Koth nodded then shook his head adding “ When Arcann nearly killed her.. And I saw her go down…’  
“You saved her.” Theron nodded remembering a brief description Lana had given him.  
“Honestly, those days after, we thought… I thought…” He shook his head ‘I wondered how destiny could lead her into my life only to steal her back.”  
“Good.” Theron nodded knowing Koth actually loved her, might make it easier for him to let her go.  
‘One last thing,’Koth said it quietly “If something should happen to me, not planning it but it might. Will you take care of her?”  
‘If she lets me.” Theron agreed.  
‘Thanks.’ Koth coughed awkwardly, thankful that serious, introspective moments were few and far between. “Time for bed.”  
Theron shrugged “I'm going to run some surveillance… check things.. You know…”  
Koth nodded and made his way to the Commander's room.

Lyriwen was sitting on the bed in one of his shirts reading a datapad, an angry expression on her face, well a cross between anger and outrage.  
“What’s wrong?’ Koth risked asking a he came into the room. HK was by the door outside and nodded to him, somehow they had conveyed that he was allowed in this room. He closed and locked the door just the same.  
“I keep looking for them and can't find them. Risha is a princess for lands sakes. How hard is it to find a princess?”   
“Your crew.” Koth stated, he didn't have to ask, she looked for them all the time. Hoping to find any obscure reference someplace as to where and how they were.  
She stretched her legs out on the bed. Lyriwen was not tall, or skinny, she had curves where curves were meant to be - one thing Koth appreciated.   
“You reminded me of Corso Riggs tonight.’ She shrugged  
“Should I be jealous?”he had tossed his goggles, and jacket to one side in the room.   
“No. Broke the poor things heart.” She sighed “I’d regret it but I have you so .. I don't.”  
“Never in love?”  
She looked up at him, a strange look on her face.  
“Aside from now..” She shifted “You will most likely think a lot less of me. ‘  
“After all of this?” He shrugged,he was curious now.  
“Let me tell you about Voss.” She said, “I think I might have corrupted the society there.”  
“Corrupted?” Koth was intrigued. “A whole planet?”  
“I played around a lot, until then.” She confessed  
“Played around eh?” He had shed his shirt and sat down next to her. “I wondered where you learnt your tricks.”  
“Ah ha.” She sidled closer leaning on him hand trailing across his bare chest. “I was not...very ladylike..”  
“I take it the guy you mentioned, Corso…”  
“Yeah he thought I was a lady, treated me like one but..”  
“So that's how you broke his heart?”  
“Was trying to prove I was no lady, trying to prove a lot of things actually.” She was always candid with Koth, the only thing she had not told him up front was about Valkorian being in her head, though she had talked about it since Asylum.  
“So Voss?”  
“Lokir was adorable. I'm pretty sure I didn't mean to flirt with him like I did but, he was..” Her expression was a mixture of sad and distant “poetic. Swept me away and then told me he was married.”  
“Married?” Koth said pulling her tighter into his arms.  
“Yeah I take it his wife was not happy with me.” She sighed “ harmless enough flirting to start with..”   
“Then? You said you fell in love?”  
“It was a dangerous mission, was set up by my enemy to die and take the fall for what they were doing…”  
“You seem to always get the deadly jobs..”  
“Yeah I'm lucky like that.” She grimaced. “He rushed in even though it was dangerous, just to check I was ok.”   
“Sounds familiar…”  
“Yeah, I see that now.” She grinned “have a thing for handsome rescuers.. Though hopefully I've done better this time” she paused squinting at him for effect “you aren't married are you?”  
“Not yet..” Koth replied with a grin. “So he rescued you and?”  
“He cared. Not just mildly he actually cared if I lived or died.”  
“So how did you corrupt him then?”  
“He came to say goodbye to me and told me that his wife had sent him to the temple to cleanse himself.” She shook her head “ we had not done anything…not yet, nothing to be cleansed of..”  
“But you…”  
“Loved him. Yes I think so, gave him the only gift I could - one night with him.”  
“Interesting.” Koth replied   
“Interesting?”  
“Well I can see why that would upset his wife…” Koth quirked his eyebrow up.  
“I have not forgotten him though. The whole thing changed me, too late for Corso, he was a good friend though.” Lyriwen shifted so she was lying down, tossing her datapad to one side. “But Lokir’s kiss..” She sighed.  
“Oh I hear a challenge.” Koth grinned lying down next to her.  
“Mm even if I didn't mean it that way.. I will let you think that.” She smiled at him as he leant up on one elbow and kissed her soundly on the mouth.  
“Koth?” She asked as they lay close.  
“Mmmmm?”  
“I'm glad that I met you..”   
“So am I. Was the craziest thing I've ever done.”   
“Gotta be better ways to get girlfriends..” Lyriwen laughed at him “less deadly for a start.”  
“You were worth it.” He said kissing her again. “I'd come rescue you again if I had to”

  
“I don't know..” He saw the often hidden doubt in her eyes “ I truly hate the whole leader thing…”  
“Didn't you control the underworld at one point?”   
“Just a fleet and by accident.” She replied “ I'd rather fly around delivering cargo, heck I'd even do a hunt for treasures again..”  
“But leading the alliance is much harder work.”  
“Yep.” She nodded firmly “Looks like my destiny has just begun. Will you stick around?”  
“With you, princess, certainly” he laughed and silenced her response with another kiss.  
“Princess? Well that's a new one.” Lyriwen rested her head on his chest, tired after the long day.   
“Princess of my heart” Koth whispered “ don't tell my crew I'm sappy though...I love you.”  
She looked up, and nodded “ I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
